


Close, But No Cigar

by theidlerwheel



Series: ME Drabbles [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theidlerwheel/pseuds/theidlerwheel
Summary: I was outraged to find Jennifer Hale didn't voice the Normandy VI in the DLC. Outraged, I tell you.





	Close, But No Cigar

“ _Logged: The Commanding Officer is ashore,_ ” the Normandy’s VI cooed.

Ashley looked across at Shepard. “Commander, you ever noticed something about that VI?”

Shepard shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Nothing ... familiar?” Garrus asked.

“Now you mention it...” Shepard paused in thought.

Ashley caught Garrus’ eye. This had been a point of contention in the mess hall for weeks . The similarity between the VI and the Commander’s voice was striking, apparent to everyone but the woman herself. Fifty credits rode on her answer.

“...Nope, no clue. Now get the hell off the ship.”

“Pay up, Williams,” Garrus whispered as they walked into the sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> I was outraged to find Jennifer Hale didn't voice the Normandy VI in the DLC. Outraged, I tell you.


End file.
